The Summer to Remember
by dancingandsingingintherain
Summary: "'It was nice knowing you, Odette.' 'It was nice knowing you, Derek.' This was going to be one Summer to remember."


**June 17th Derek and Bromley - 19 Odette - 18**

Ninety-seven degrees. The princess lay sprawled unladylike on the cool marble floor of the library fanning herself. She was never a fan of the heat and despised it even more so in the stiff, layered dress she was wearing. All she wanted to do was to tear the dress off to get some relief from the heat.

The young woman released a sigh of boredom and irritation. Her mouth was dry; her tongue was sandpaper against the roof of her mouth. There was a little table to her left with a pitcher of water and a glass resting on it. She would get except she was too hot to move.

The door burst open making the beauty start. In the doorway was the prince she was betrothed to. She and her father were staying in his and his mother's castle this Summer like always.

The princess lazily turned to face him. She glanced at him with her cool, blue eyes before she turned back to the ceiling uninterested. The prince took note of her long, wavy blonde hair sprawled out above her head and the skirt of her dress mirroring that of her hair. The girl's shoes were tossed aside long ago.

With a sigh the princess huffed, "What do you need, Derek?"

The man that was no longer the boy she knew last Summer straightened when he was addressed. The two had always had a resentment towards each other due to their arranged marriage that had been set when they were both young. Despite their misdirected loathing deep down they both knew that they cared for one another.

"Just thought I would invite you to come swimming in the lake with me and Brom," Derek replied. The princess turned and stared at him to see if he was puling an angle. He wasn't, he just thought that if the two were eventually going to marry they might as well start getting along now. Although his genuineness only made her that much more suspicious of his motives.

Derek blew a strand of brown hair out of his face before adding, "It's better than lying here in a stiff dress and out of reach water."

That was all the convincing the young princess needed. She was up off the floor in one swift motion. He held the door for her as he was taught to for any lady. She stopped in front of the attractive prince.

"If you," she pointed a manicured figure at his chest, "or Bromley try anything-"

"Yes, I know. You will make the rest of our Summer a living hell," Derek recited as if it was something from his lessons. She nodded her satisfaction before walking out of the library.

The walk through the castle was silent and awkward not that either cares. The princess was itching to get to the lake; Derek could tell as she was doing a poor job at keeping with his slower strides. When the guard opened the door it took every ounce of strength for the girl to not tear off running down the stairs and to the lake.

"What is _she_ doing here?" A voice asked from the right side of the stairs. The pair paused and turned to find Derek's best friend, Bromley.

The princess had her skirts gathered in her hands and a bare foot hovered over the first step. She could have kept going right on down to the lake not bothering with the two, but she brought her foot back to the landing and turned to Bromley.

Bromley had been with them from the start. He was Derek's partner in crime automatically making the princess resent him as well. Bromley had always been shorter and bigger than Derek and now that they were all fully grown he was half a head shorter than the prince. Unlike Derek, Bromley didn't quite lose his baby fat during his growth spurt. The princess on the other hand was a head and a smidge shorter than Derek.

"Brom," Derek addressed Bromley with the nickname he came up with years ago, "it's hot out and we all need to cool off. Plus, we are adults now and we should be able to get along. That and my mother will have our heads if we don't."

The two royals looked at Bromley with expectance and urgency for they wanted to go swimming.

"Oh, alright," Bromley reluctantly agreed. The prince and princess grinned at him before taking off.

"Hey, wait for me!" Bromley called trying to catching up.

The prince was surprised to find the princess still by his side as they sprinted to the inviting water. After his growth spurt the last few years he never imagined she would still be able to keep up with him. They stopped on the shore of the lake panting and waiting for the third party to arrive.

Regaining most of her breath, the woman straightened and started to undo the lacing of her dress that was conveniently in the front.

Derek looked up at her to see what she was doing. He looked back down at the ground panting with his hands on his knees before it really hit him of what she was doing. He shot up like a firecracker and screeched, "Odette! What the hell are you doing?"

Any other woman and Derek wouldn't care, but the princess had to keep her image intact for her, her father's, and her country's sake.

Odette stared at Derek in surprise and Bromley just burst into the scene.

"What'd I miss?" Bromley wheezed out. Both Odette and Derek ignored him.

Odette went back to unlacing her dress as she explained, "I'm only taking off my dress; I'm keeping everything else on. I just had this dress made and swimming in it would ruin it. Also," she continued knowing neither Derek nor the flustered Bromley behind her were convinced, "it would weigh me down and could get caught while swimming. If that doesn't scream safety hazard, I don't know what does."

The dress was now unlaced and all she had to do was pull it over her head. She looked at Derek for approval, not that it would make a difference as her mind was already made up. Derek looked at Bromley for help only to get an unsure shrug in return. Derek looked at the ground by his feet to think. Times like these he hated being seen as in charge. _Either way,_ he thought, _she's going to take off her dress._ With a heavy sigh he met her eyes.

"Fine," he strained. Odette grinned and started to tug at the sleeves as Bromley stood with his mouth open in shock.

"But," Derek's authoritative voice boomed. "If you get caught, then you explain."

"Deal," Odette nodded pulling the suffocating garment over her head.

"You're really going to let her do this?" Squeaked Bromley. "We are as good as dead if she gets caught swimming with us, us men, in only her undergarments."

"Brom, whatever I said she was going to do it anyways," Derek stated before taking his shirt and boots off. He was quiet muscular from all the archery and sword fighting that he loved to do.

"Women," Bromley mumbled before mirroring his friends action to reveal his pale, chubby stomach.

Odette walked off before the boys conversation to hang her dress on the branch of a nearby tree. On her way back she started to braid her hair like she always did in the Summer. She stopped by Derek as she tied her braid off. When she finally looked up at the two men they were staring at her. Neither of them had actually seen a woman in only her undershirt and bloomers before. They had seen each other in only their underwear when they were younger and went to the lake, but once puberty hit they never really swam in the lake together anymore.

"Are you two going to keep staring or are we going to swim?" Odette demanded crossing her arms. Both boys turned as red as a beet, Derek more so than Bromley. Usually she would toy with them more, but her need to escape from the heat was more important at that moment.

"Ladies first," Derek motioned for her to walk ahead into the lake. She did flipping her braid behind her back as Derek and Bromley followed. Bromley glanced over at his friend to see he was in a trance watching the beautiful princess. He promptly slapped Derek upside the head making him turn to Bromley with a "what the hell" gesture. Bromley mimicked little kisses in the air to get under the prince's skin. Derek retorted by shoving him under the belly button deep water.

Odette turned back to see what the sudden commotion was, only to see Bromley popping up and trying to attack Derek. She rolled her eyes and turned forward to swim to the giant rock in the center of the lake that they used for jumping.

Odette climbed the rock with practiced ease. Eight feet up she stood proudly looking at the trees lining the lake, the far off garden and castle, and the clear blue water beneath her. Looking down at the boys nearing the rock and still trying to drown one another she hatched a sly plan. With a graceful swan dive she set forth to fun.

Odette's splash, although small, gained the attention of Derek and Bromley. Derek grinned making the rest of the way to the jumping rock with Bromley in tow. They were merely feet away from the rock when Derek stopped turning to Bromley.

"She should have come up by now," Derek stated and squinted to try and see if she was still where she entered the water. Suddenly he felt a sharp tug on his feet that brought him a half a foot under the water's surface.

"Derek!" Bromley panicked swimming closer to where his friend disappeared.

Odette popped up by the rock with a gasp before proceeding to giggle as she started to climb. When she was almost three quarters out of the water Derek leaped out of the lake grabbing Odette's waist. She squealed in surprise as the two once again went underwater. Bromley decided to dogpaddle over to the scene.

Derek appeared with laugh and climbed the rock before Odette followed the suit knowing that she couldn't pull him off of the rock like he did to her. The two raced to the top as Bromley followed much slower behind. Derek reached the top of the rock first with a victorious smile.

"I won!" He told Odette as she joined him at the top. Racing had always been their favorite thing to do and then rub in the loser's face.

"I wouldn't say that," Odette replied nonchalantly; a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Oh?" Odette nodded. "Why is that?" Derek asked smugly. Odette answered by pushing him off of the rock and giving a hearty laugh. When Derek resurfaced he frowned sticking out his tongue making her laugh uncontrollably. By this time Bromley had joined Odette on the top of the rock and to enforce the payback for his friend her pushed Odette off. The look on her face when she came up for air made both boys double over in laughter.

Odette flushed with embarrassment making their laughter turn to cackling. Embarrassment turned to anger as she turned to flip them off.

"Oh, Brom," Derek gleefully yelled up to the top of the rock. "I think our princess is a rebel."

"A real girl gone wild," Bromley called back continuing the teasing.

Derek threw his head back with laughter and Odette seized the opportunity to splash him filling his mouth with lake water. He sputtered and coughed as Odette made her get away towards the shore. Once Derek recovered he went after the culprit. There was a splash as Bromley jumped in to be closer to the action.

Derek caught up with Odette in thigh deep waters as she tried to out run him. He grabbed her bridal style as she kicked, laughed, and screamed to be put down.

"Alright, alright. I'll put you down," the prince agreed with a sly smile.

"Thank you," Odette responded before he toed her further into the lake.

"Derek," Odette fumed when she resurfaced and then sent a large splash his way. He turned his head away before the wave hit him. Soon it was a full blown free for all. Odette pounced on Derek's back in an attempt to push him under the water, Bromley pulling Odette off to the side and away from Derek, and Derek was splashing Bromley and trying to reach behind himself to tickle Odette. All three of them were wrapped up in their old game of trying to win an unwinnable war.

"Derek!" Everything stopped. Everyone in the palace knew the shrill voice and the roll of the "r". All three young adults shared a look of fear. Of all people they didn't think that they would get caught by Rodgers. Any guard or maid they would have been able to convince to keep quiet to their parents about such unroyal like they were acting. Rodgers would most definitely tell their parents and all three of them would be lectured even though Bromley wasn't even royal. Odette detached herself from Derek and made a last attempt to hide behind his broad shoulders. If the Derek and Bromley were caught swimming in close to nothing no one would think anything of it, but throw Odette, a woman, into the mix and all hell will break loose.

Derek and Bromley tried to act normal as Rodgers came into view.

"Yes Rodgers?" Derek asked silently hoping that the conversation would be quick and painless.

"Your mother and King William are expecting you to accompany Princess Odette to tea," the skinny, gray haired man announced.

"Yes, of course," Derek replied making no motion to get out of the lake. Rodgers expected the boys to get out and follow him back to the castle to clean up for tea.

"Well, come on then," Rodgers motioned for them to get out of the lake.

"Just a few more minutes Rodgers," Derek begged like a child. He even gave Rodgers the puppy-dog eyes. He only need those few more minutes so Odette could make a clean get away and keep everyone from getting lectured.

"Derek, enough of this childish nonsense. Get out of the lake right now," Rodgers demanded. The lord and the prince were at a stand still before Odette whispered a "screw it" and moved out from Derek's cover.

"Odette?!" Rodgers cried in surprise and alarm. There was no coming back from it now, they were all doomed. "Is that you? Is that you only wearing your underthings _and_ swimming around with these two?" Odette gave a nervous laugh of confirmation. Rodgers straightened before clearing his throat and looking off into the distance.

"I expect you all at tea and with a valid explanation for your parents," Rodgers announced before walking off back to the castle.

Odette covered her face before groaning, "They are going to kill me."

"They are going to kill us both," Derek solemnly stated following Odette out of the water. Bromley was the only one that was saved by not being royal and not having Queen Uberta down his neck. "It was nice knowing you, Brom."

"It was nice knowing you, Jumping Rock," Odette continued the theatrics. Bromley followed Derek out of the water thoroughly amused with the royals' dramatics.

"It was nice knowing you, Lake."

"It was nice knowing you, Sky."

The three dripping wet with their dry clothes in their arms started back to the castle the theatrical game continuing all the while.

Standing at the gate, Derek turned to Odette, "It was nice knowing you, Odette."

By now even the guards had a hard time keeping their laughter at bay.

"It was nice knowing you, Derek," Odette said in return as the two shook hands. The guards took this as their sign to open the doors and the soaked trio was met by Uberta's screech of, "Good heavens."

This was going to be one Summer to remember.


End file.
